


Push and Pull

by Mishafer



Series: Saturating the Reibert tag with Actual Reibert Fics [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bert on his phone during a BJ, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, because you know he would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishafer/pseuds/Mishafer
Summary: Bertholdt and Reiner have visitors downstairs and have to fool around quietly. However this doesn't stop Bertholdt from being an insufferable tease.





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the writing groove of things and the new season has helped a ton so have some useless porn.

Reiner watches Bertholdt fumble across their bed and flop on his side. A tiny puff of air leaves his parted lips as his cheek meets the pillow. Their loft curtain is shut tight. Punctuating the end of a long day entertaining Bertholdt's few visiting cousins. Of whom lie snoozing on the pull-out sofas downstairs. 

Bertholdt lets out another sleepy sound from his throat. Reiner's eyes travel across his long, taut legs. How they're crossed emphasizes the bulge in his boxer briefs.

"So," Reiner begins, turning on his side, "good to be back home?"

Bertholdt's eyes stay blissfully closed. "Mm-hm."

"Hm..." His fingers trace circles on Bertholdt's shoulder.

He still doesn't budge. "Absolutely not."

"The ceiling fan is on down there, they won't hear anything especially if we're quiet."

His eyes flit open. "Yeah but still it's weird. They're not even technically in a different room." He frowns, and Reiner knows that look. He wants to. But Bertholdt has to be Bertholdt.

"Parents do it all the time." He tickles his arm.

"We're not parents."

He sighs. "Yeah, alright." He's not giving up yet. Bertholdt can't resist sex after a long day.

There's silence. The whirr of the AC coming on and chilling him. It's always cold upstairs as opposed to the open room below. So Reiner tucks his legs beneath the covers and reaches for a book he has no interest in reading. Bertholdt's eyes are closed again, but his brow creased.

After a moment, Bertholdt bounds up, walks to the doorway, and peeks downstairs. Reiner watches him, toes curling in anticipation.

Bertholdt's lips smack and he ambles back on the bed. Straddling Reiner, he mouths 'okay' and he raises a finger to his lips. Reiner returns the gesture and they both grin. Their kiss is all tongues without stopping for any tender pecks. Bertholdt arches his back inward which puts his ass in prime smacking position.

He's careful to make it a little swat that makes nary a sound.

Bertholdt breaks the kiss. "Hey..."

"Had to."

Bertholdt grinds their hips together and Reiner twitches. Several seconds of beautiful clothed friction and muted gasps. Bertholdt rolls off and takes Reiner with him. Shifting their places with Bertholdt now on his back and Reiner over him. His eyes lid in that lusty way that makes Reiner's boxers about to tear.

Bertholdt's long fingers shimmy his briefs down revealing a dusty pink dick Reiner half-shamefully thinks is the most gorgeous thing ever. He shouldn't be embarrassed, he knows. But sometimes that judgmental picture of Jesus that hangs in his mother's living room flashes into his head.

"Would you?" Bertholdt asks with a flick of innocence that makes Reiner fight not to roll his eyes.

Reiner pushes up his nightshirt up and licks a stripe across his toned stomach. He feels him shudder beneath. Body speaking when his words can't. Bertholdt's hands are sewn to Reiner’s blond hair as he starts sucking him. Starting fast and making Bertholdt's hip jerk. Then he worries how well  _that sound_  might carry downstairs and slows down.

Bertholdt's enjoyment is barely audible so Reiner focuses on the firming and heating of his skin. And the size of the vein he snakes his tongue up to lick. One hand leaves Reiner's hair and he's sure it's to suppress cries of ecstasy. Opening his eyes and peeking up to see the fruits of his labor, he stops dead at the sight of a white rectangular device obscuring his face.

This boy. This man. This individual. Is typing on his phone while getting a blowjob.

His mouth pops off. "Bertl!" he whisper-yells.

Bertholdt inches the device away. The shine of the metallic Apple logo mocks him. "Sorry," he breathes. "I just remembered I needed to renew that book from the library."

"Is that all?"

He covers a boyish smile with the phone. "And to retweet something..."

Reiner bounds up, bumping his chin his still very erect dick, and snatches the phone. It lands on the rug, making only a dull thud.

Bertholdt bites the smile into his lip. "Sorry."

"No, you're not," he deadpans.

He's done this before. Once when Reiner topped him from behind– _"I forgot what day that show came on"_ –and then again during head to check the weather and 'other stuff.'

Bastard.

Reiner reassumes his position but this time takes Bertholdt's entire length into his mouth. Replacing his shallow suck with a deepthroat to stimulate the hell out of him. Both Bertholdt's hands are back in Reiner hair and he's quickly reduced to muted whimpers. Muttering his name under his breath like an annoyed child. Reiner takes it as a sign of imminent victory. His stifled moans signal he's close to coming and he clamps his hand over his mouth. No way is he thinking of retweeting now.

Once he reaches climax Reiner thinks of spitting it out all over his stomach out of spite. But habit has him swallowing already. Instead, he decides Bertholdt's 'punishment' will be no time to rest. So he pulls him up by his wrists. His expression is lax as he lets himself be moved like a ragdoll. Oh he's going to do unto him.

Reiner's boxers snag on his bulge but he manages to pull them down. "Would you?" he imitates Bertholdt's earlier request.

Bertholdt gives an affirmative hum. Reiner lies back on his elbows and Bertholdt licks tantalizingly up his shaft, earning a 'good boy' from Reiner. He keeps a slow pace–comically slow. Licking up. Then down. Then licking his lips as if he's just tasted something but can't put his finger on what it is.

"Would you go on?" Reiner grumbles.

Another lick, flicking his tongue. "Make me."

Bastard.

Reiner obliges and pushes him onto his cock. Bertholdt chokes and laughs around his girth. The vibration of laughter around it not being new.

 _"What's so funny about my dick?"_  he'd ask, only to get a shrug and cute smile in return.

Reiner persists, keeping a firm grip on him and holding him in place for his own deepthroating. And oh my  _god_  his deepthroating is masterful. If he didn't have to keep quiet he'd be telling Bertholdt how slutty he is for moaning around his dick (as if he's one to talk about cock sluttiness, but...). So instead he just drags a hand across his forehead and gnashes his teeth. He's beginning to buck into his mouth when Bertholdt pulls back. Reiner realizes he loosened his grip.

Wet lips brush the flushed head and Bertholdt says, "You know, no matter how hard you try to stay quiet, I could make you scream if I wanted to."

Sigh. He doesn't why he still tries to one-up Bertholdt anymore. It's pointless and always has been.

His body inflames from arousal and frustration alike. Knowing one more go at him from Bertholdt will send him over the edge. He ignores his taunt and pushes Bertholdt onto his cock again. Reiner bites the fleshy part of his palm as he’s soaring over the edge within seconds.

Through the afterglow haze, Bertholdt lies peacefully on Reiner's shoulder. His round cheeks illuminated by the low lamplight. Casting a shadow from his heavy eyelashes. If he weren't this adorable Reiner would swear Bertholdt is a supernatural being who feeds on sexual frustration.  

Bertholdt stirs, and Reiner's heart overflows with affection as he says, "I lo–"

"I'm too sleepy, would you pull my briefs back up?"

Bastard.

Reiner sighs and yanks the tight underwear back up his legs. Making sure to snap the elastic band against his hip.

He seems not to care. "Thanks." He nuzzles his neck. "Mmm, I love you."

Reiner's heart melts again and he admits full defeat. "I love you too."


End file.
